During this year, the MRIPS Archive and Retrieval System (MARS) collected over 6 million digital images produced in the Diagnostic Radiology Department, Nuclear Medicine Department, and the in vivo NMR Research Center. These data can be retrieved using the industry standard DICOM (Digital Imaging and Communication) format to workstations and PCs throughout NIH. Currently, data from MARS is being migrated over to the Clinical Center's new PACS (Picture Archiving and Communication System). A new version of MEDx 3.3 was released this year; including a DICOM wrapper for synthetic or processed MR images. This new DICOM wrapper will allow inclusion of fMRI datasets into the PAC system and thereby should allow for access of these functional or metabolic maps to clinicians in the Clinical Center. A perfusion module was also added to MEDx in order to facilitate the determination of relative cerebral blood volume, relative cerebral blood flow, and mean transit time maps.